Little Miss Chatterbox
Little Miss Chatterbox is the sixteenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Chatterbox *'Color': Pink *'shape': Semi-circular *'Gender ': Female *Hair; Blond hair in puffs *'Family ': Mr. Chatterbox (brother) *Friends:Most of the other characters, especially Mr. Grumpy *Rivals:Unknown *Likes: Chocolate cake and pencil erasers. *Dislikes: Rudeness, Scary things. *Love: Mr. Noisy *Release date: 1984 *'Job': Talking on and on and on *Features:Blue and white sneakers *Nationality: American *Voice Actresses: Jill Shilling (1995-1997), Alyson Court (1997-1999), Katie Leigh (2008-present), Teresa Gallagher (UK, 2008-present) Story Little Miss Chatterbox talks a lot just like her brother. She is trying to find a job, but every time she has one, she talks too much and gets fired the next day. At the end, she ends up being a person who tells time. She tells the time every second. She also has an older brother called Mr. Chatterbox. ''The Mr. Men Show'' Little Miss Chatterbox is a recurring character in the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show. She kept her looks except has a darker shade of pink and, as usual, she never shuts up. Her house is on top of a hill, and shaped like a telephone. She wrote a story of her life in Dance. She Annoys Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Rude for their own weakness with her talking.In season 2 she was seen with Mr. Tickle in most of the Epsiodes. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Katie Leigh and Teresa Gallagher. Trivia *In Sand & Surf 's "Beach party a go-go" Miss Chatterbox is seen once with her hair in a pony tail. *She is one of the characters with a love for animals. *She is the one who wears sneakers the others are Mr. Small, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Funny, Mr. Messy and Mr. Nervous. *She is first seen in Physical. *She is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose *She may have a crush on Mr. Tickle or Mr. Noisy. *She cares that Mr Rude has bad manners and is acting rude in Dance, Books, Inventions, Jobs, Sleep, and Next Door *It is said that her best friend is Little Miss Sunshine. *She has her shoes off four times (Boats, Shoes, Seashore, Sand & Surf). *She owns a collection of tiny furniture in Collecting. *Also she is telling about Cinderella in Faries & Gnomes. *In Shoes, she portrayed Cinderella with Mr. Grumpy (before he quit and let Mr. Fussy take the role) as the prince. *She is the only semi - circular character. *She is the one of the four pink characters. *She is one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt, but she did seem to care in Reptiles. * Counterparts: Vicky Pollard (Little Britain, both are very fast talkers), Jessica (Bremen Avenue Experience, both talk alot), K.T. (Pinky and Perky, both have the same voices, UK version does anyway), LeShawna (Total Drama series, both are fast talkers), Lydia (6teen, both talk very fast), Martha (Martha Speaks, both talk alot), Rosie (Thomas the Tank Engine, both have a pink colour and are talkative),Panini (Chowder, both are pink, talkative and valley-girls),Lily (Olivia,Both are voiced by Katie Leigh,are pink,have valley girl accent and talk non-stop). * It is possible if she is a vegetarian, since in Cooking she didn't want to cook animals. * She is one of the first mates on the S.S. Stubborn. The other was Miss Calamity. * Roger Hargreaves might have been running out of ideas when he made her. * She appears with Mr. Stubborn again in Out to Sea, looking for the Good Ship Stubborn that sank in Ships. * She is a girl. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Bavarde'' (French) *''Dona Charlatana'' (Spanish) *''Unsere Polly Plaudertasche'' (German) *''Mevrouwtje Kletskous'' (Dutch) *嘮叨小姐 (Taiwan) *수다양 (Korean) *Η Κύριος Φλύαρη (Greek) *おしゃべり好きちゃん(Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Chatterbox * Mr. Happy * Mr. Greedy * Mr. Uppity * Little Miss Splendid * Little Miss Sunshine (is mentioned, but is not seen) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Brave * Mr. Perfect * Little Miss Busy-Body * Little Miss Tidy * Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice(TV) * Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling(TV) * Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Sea Town(TV) * Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Pink characters Category:Semi-circular characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with shoes